


Morning Kisses and Cumstains On Leatherchairs

by LeatherlipsIero



Category: Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Gerard Way, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys in Skirts, Crossdressing Gerard Way, Danger Days Era, Dirty Talk, M/M, Making Out, Male Slash, Possessive Behavior, Public Sex, Revenge Era Frank Iero, Rough Sex, Top Frank Iero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8840086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeatherlipsIero/pseuds/LeatherlipsIero
Summary: Gerard doesn't have the best start of day, but he doesn't need to worry when he has his boyfriend, Frank, to cheer him up with something as ridiculous and sweet as morning kisses.





	

Gerard felt fan-fucking-tasic. 

Everything was completely wrong today, he woke up late, his hair - well it was a bad hair day to put it mildly, his favourite skirt was dirty thanks to a certain boyfriend who couldn't keep it in his pants and he had a big fight with Mikey before school over something so ridiculous as apple juice. 

Everything was fucking 10/10.

This day couldn't get any worse, oh well except the fact Gerard just had a math test he had not practiced to.

And it didn't help that he was extremely bad at avoiding both Frank and Mikey, he couldn't face neither of them right now. It had been easier if he only had to avoid one of them, but he couldn't handle another fight since he honestly still felt like a volcano ready to explode.

Gerard had always been extremely bad at multitasking too. 

Too lost in his thoughts, Gee didn't notice a big hand grab his over arm in a firm grip, dragging him into an empty room before someone hugged him from behind and nuzzled his neck. He jumped, but didn't scream since he already knew who it was. However, he felt his breath hitch when the person behind him took a deep breath and kissed his neck softlty. 

Gerard fought the urge to roll his eyes at his boyfriend; Frank, who found the best moments to distract him from his own thoughts. It was kind of adorable how Frank somehow knew when to find Gerard just to hug or kiss him.

"Frankie," Gee breathed out when the said male planted another light kiss on his neck. 

"I missed you," He heard Frank's rough voice say, Gerard guessed he'd just smoked. "I didn't get to see you this morning, any idea why, baby?" He chuckled making Gerard's breath hitch and cheeks flush at the nickname.

"F-frankie!" Gerard yelped out when Frak began to nip at one specific spot under his ear. Frank only chuckled again before he moved his mouth up to Gerard's ear to bite at the lobe. "I missed you do much and I didn't get any good morning kiss." Gerard felt him pout into his neck. 

"W-we don't have a good morning kiss?" He managed to stutter out as Frank contuinued to nip at his neck every now and then. "Well, we have to change that, Gee." And Gerard nodded, because it actually sounded nice and because he just wanted Frank to stop nipping at his neck before he had a gigantic purple bruise forming when he walked into the class he was heading towards. 

But every hope Gerard had for his lovely boyfriend to stop, disappeared when he felt the said boyfriend smirk into his pale neck before he bit down at a specific spot. 

"You know what else I've missed, sweetie?" He heard Frank smirk into his neck, yeah heard. 

(I'm a slut for being called sweetie tbh, right Ieatcakeandfrank ? ;)) ) 

"N-no?" Gerard answered slowly, a bit afraid that he already knew the answer. Frank was very predictable to be really fucking honest. 

"I also missed how I can feel your knees going weak because of that one spot, how good you feel in my arms when your knees trembles." Frank whispered slyly with his smirk still playing on his lips and breath tickling Gerard's ear and neck. 

Gerard missed that too in that excact moment, Frank was a fucking manipulating son of a bitch at the worst times. 

But he was on his way towards art, he did not want to skip his favourite period just because Frank was a horny shit. 

"F-frankie.." He managed to choke out when Frank slipped his hand under his shirt, stroking and just feeling his soft skin, but that didn't stop his actions as Gerard had hoped for. 

"That's my name baby boy." Frank murmured into his neck before suddenly biting down at the same spot, sucking at it so it would leave a hickey unable to hide. 

"I'm. I-I-" Gerard moaned out when Frank only continued to mark his neck up. "Wanna skip this period baby?" And there was that goddamned smirk in his rough morning voice again. "I know just the place to have some fun," 

Did Gerard mention how weak he really was for Frank's voice and sweet talk? 

"Art isn't that important." Frank continued as his hands travelled higher and higher from Gerard's skirt clad ass.

And as if Frank knew Gerard were about to mutter an insult, because art is fucking important, he pinched his nipple making Gerard gasp and grind his ass against Frank's crotch. 

"Perfect.." He heard Frank say before he felt himself being harshly slammed into a desk. "What do you say to make a mess out of this place?" Frank growled in a possessive way, eating Gerard up with his dark and lusty eyes. "I bet the principal would love some cum all over his office, so why don't we get started?" And with this Frank slammed his lips against Gerard's, feeling their teeth clash and their tongues dancing fiercly with each other. 

Kissing Frank- or making out with him being one of Gerard's favourite things, he moaned happily into Frank's rough kiss, tasting the smoke and mint gum Frank always seemed to taste. Not that he was complaining, that was also one of his favourite things about Frank. 

Moaning again, Gerard felt his boyfriend smirk again before biting down at his bottom lip, just hard enough to make them both get the metallic taste on the tip of their tongues. 

Frank pulled away from their agressive but arousing make out session, feeling his pants tightning at the even more arousing sight infront of him. Gerard was panting, his cheeks flushed and his lips saliva coated, dark pink and slightly swollen. He smirked at his work, tugging a little at Gerard's shirt. "This needs to be removed don't you think?" And his smirk only grew when he heard Gerard mutter a faint "Please!" 

All of Gerard's worries of teachers or worse - the principal finding them like this disappeared when Frank pulled of and threw his shirt in a forgotten corner and started rubbing circles on his hipbone with his thumb. And when Frank's other hand found one of his nipples again, pinching and rolling it between his fingers as he kissed and licked his way down Gerard's chest, he became even more of a putty in Frank's hands. However, Frank's mouth stopped it's journey when it reached Gerard's other bud, not taking it in his mouth, but beginning to kiss, bite and lick around it making him whine and letting out a trail of pleas and 'Frankie's. 

Frank loved it when Gerard begged, his voice would be a little squeaky and only his name would leave the Gerard's lips, but he didn't listen to Gerard's pleas and desperate whines. Instead he gripped him firmly at his hips, lifting him off the empty office desk, which belonged to the asshole of their principal, and turning him around.

As much as Frank loved to tease, he grew easly bored of foreplay.

"Bend over." Gerard heard Frank demand and he knew it was no turning back. They were going all the way right now, in the principals office... 

Gerard only did as he was told, loving being dominated so easly, feeling Frank's hot breath on his neck as the older pressed himself into his back. 

"You love this don't you?" Frank whispered a bit harshly, grinding his hips into Gerard's ass, letting him feel how hard he was. "A-ah! Y-yes, Frankie!" Gerard moanded, feeling his cheeks flush. 

"Such a little slut for me, hmm? Are you going to be a good little cockslut and take off your short skirt?" He panted out, planting open-mouthed kisses all over Gerard's shoulders, creating even more hickies on his beautiful boyfriend. 

"A-ah! Yes!" Was the response he got along with the ruslte of the cute skirt before it dropped to the floor along with his pink panties. 

"Good," Frank groaned at the sight of Gerard's plump buttcheeks and totally loving the submissive side of him. 

If he was lucky, he would be the only one to see it, ever. 

He loved everything about Gerard, how his body felt under his own, his personality and the feeling of his firm, but still soft buttcheeks in his hands right now. 

"Such a good slut for my cock, see even your delicious ass have missed my touch." He breathed into Gerard's neck as he saw his pink hole twitching slightly. 

"P-please Frankie.." Gerard's voice was slightly hoarse, but the needy tone to it was clearly as the day. The only answer he got was a whisper of the word slut along with a harsh nip at his shoulder before the sound of Frank's pants fell onto the floor with a thud. 

"Tell me how you want it baby." Frank chuckled as he spat in his own hand, rubbing the saliva on his erect cock. "Oh wait, I know how my little whore wants it." He paused, enjoying the sight of Gerard tremble and mewl. 

"I'm going to fuck you rough and raw." He spat on his fingers again, trailing them down to Gerard's puckering entrance and circling them around the tight ring of muscles.

Gerard mewled shamelessly and threw his head back when he felt Frank press three saliva coated fingers inside him at once. It stung slightly, since it had been a little while they'd done it, but it was so worth it because Gerard loved the burn of Frank's tattooed, calloused and long fingers. Besides Frank's cock was fucking thick and it always felt like Gerard's first time whenever they fucked or made love.

Maybe Gerard is a big cockslut, but only for Frank's. 

"Always so fucking tight." Frank growled as he stretched Gerard open, curling and scissoring his fingers inside Gerard's hot walls, brushing slighly over the spot every once in a while on purpose. 

If it was anything Gerard hated, it was to be teased. He desperatly needed some friction right now and began to rock himself on Frank's fingers, feeling his flushed dick rub against the desk he was bending over. 

"Pl-ease, Frankie.. ah!" Gerard nearly screamed when Frank pressed down extra hard on his prostate. 

"Please what?" Frank asked, loving how wrecked Gerard looked right now and bearly stopped a groan from escaping his lips after imagining how Gerard would look after they fucked. 

"Please fuck me!" 

Frank didn't need other encouragements than that and didn't waste a second before he pulled his fingers out, brushing them over Gerard's prostate one last time. This made Gerard moan before whimpering at the loss, making his hole twitching even more. Frank spat one last time at his erect flesh before positioning himself and pushed not so slowly into Gerard. 

Gerard screamed out Frank's name when he felt himself being filled to the brim, he could feel the veins rub against his walls and the thick length pulse inside him every now and then as Frank created a steady rhythm with his hips. 

Frank groaned as he felt Gerard clench and unclench around him as he saw him self disappear inside his boyfriends pink ring of muscles. He would never grow tired of watching that and to feel the drag of Gerard's hot walls as he thrusted harder and faster to Gerard's comand. 

Panting some, Frank placed an arm around Gerard's waist and grabbing the pretty boy's leaking manhood, moaning a bit when Gerard clenched around him because of the sudden touch.

"So fucking tight!" He groaned out feeling the overwhelming sensation of Gerard's tight and hot walls clench around his hard length. Frank thrusted in and out of Gerard, his rythm rough and ferociusly, just wanting to ruin him on this desk. Gerard had always liked it rough anyways. 

Gerard could only moan and mewl as Frank abused his asshole over and over with his rough thrusting and suddenly Gerard heard himself scream out when Frank's dick hits his prostate dead on. It felt fucking wonderful and he needs his release so badly. 

"Frankie!"

Taking the hint, Frank repositioned himself to hit the spot that makes Gerard's knees wobble and scream out like a cheap whore. 

"Fuck" He cursed under his breath when he feels Gerard's walls tighten even more after he sped up his movements. "You are not allowed to cum before me." Frank managed to moan out, gripping harder around his boyfriend's dick making Gerard whine and beg. 

"Please," Gerard begs again and Frank only growls, tightens his grip on Gerard's hip hard enough to leave bruises before he bites down at his neck, cumming inside Gerard. 

Gerard sobbed out when Frank ride out his powerful orgasm and roughly jerked him off. Frank counted to one, two, three and Gerard is cumming, rope after rope of sticky white semen over Frank's hand and the principals desk and chair. 

"Fuck." Was all Frank said before Gerard started to giggle, cheeks flushing over what they just did. 

The principal is going to have a hard time removing their cumstains of his expensive leatherchair.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and commenting! ♡  
> This is also published on wattpad in my oneshot book under the username zeppelinspaced ♡


End file.
